Foul Dreams
by Snowfire the Kitsune
Summary: Akane's having fever dreams, but what is she dreamin of when she screams for Ranma? RanmaInuyasha crossover.


I don't own Ranma or Inuyasha!

Foul Dreams

                "RANMA!" Akane screamed as she shot up in her bed.

          Ranma ran into her room, "What's wrong?"

          "Ranma…" Akane began to cry.

          "What's wrong?" Ranma placed his hand on her shoulder. Akane began to cry into his shirt. "Tell me what's wrong."

          "I had a really terrible dream," that was all she was able to get out.

          "Your forehead is hot and sweaty. I think you have a fever," Ranma placed his hand on her head.

          "Please, don't leave me," Akane whispered softly. "Don't…"

          "I won't leave you," Ranma hugged his fiancé. "You should get some more rest…"

          "'Kay," Akane mumbled and fell asleep in his arms.

          "Ranma, is Akane alright?" Kasumi asked at Akane's bedroom door.

          "No, she's got a fever. Could you bring my stuff in here? She didn't want me to leave," Ranma told Kasumi.

          "Certainly, and I'll call Dr. Tofu," Kasumi went into the hallway and called the doctor, and then she brought Ranma's stuff to Akane's room. "Dr. Tofu can't come until the morning." Kasumi left, taking note of how frightened Ranma looked.

          "Ranma… no… can't… Kasumi, where is he? Nabiki, why won't you tell me what has happened? Daddy, why are you and Uncle Saotome crying? Ryoga, why are you here? Ukyou, why are you crying on Ryoga? Shampoo, why are you kissing Mousse? Kagome, what are you doing here with your boyfriend? I thought you told me you were collecting… WHY WON'T ANYONE TELL ME ANYTHING? WHERE IS HE?" Akane was screaming in her sleep.

          Ranma took the bowl and cloth Kasumi had given him and wiped Akane's brow.

          "Ranma…" Akane gasped. "NO! Don't leave me! RANMA!"

          "Wake up! You're making me worry! Wake up, you un-cute tomboy!" Ranma began pleading, worriedly.

          "No!" Akane screamed and began to cry. "Ranma!"

          Ranma grasped her hand tightly in his own. "Common, please wake up…"

          "You can't leave me! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! You can't leave me! Wake up! Ranma! Wake up! No! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Akane had tears streaming down her face. "I won't accept it! No! NO!"

          "Please, be okay…" Ranma gripped harder on her hand.

          "Ryoga, why did you turn into P-chan? Why is Ranma in that thing? What is going on? … NO! I WON'T FACE FACTS NABIKI! … HE CAN'T BE! HE'S TOO GOOD OF A MARTIAL ARTIST! … I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! … I AM NOT IN DENIAL! … RANMA! WAKE UP! YOU STUBBORN JERK! YOU HAVE TO WAKE UP! PROVE THEM WRONG!" Akane was starting to thrash and toss.

          Ranma worriedly bit his lip and lay on top of her to stop her thrashing. He held her close to him and she continued to cry and call out his name until he whispered, "Akane, please wake up!"

          "Ranma?" Akane sighed in her sleep and pulled Ranma as close to her as she could get. "I knew you weren't dead…"

          "Akane…" Ranma choked.

          "I knew it…" Akane smiled and buried her head in his shirt. "Kagome and her boyfriend were the only two that believed me… Don't leave me again, Ranma… Please don't..."

          "Akane…" Ranma started again but was relieved when she stopped sleep talking and thrashing.

Before he could get calm about feeling her fever breaking, Akane mumbled one last sentence, "I love you, you big jerk..."

"Um?" Akane yawned and tried to stretch a little but found she was trapped. She looked next her to see Ranma. She blushed as she remembered what had happened. Ranma wasn't dead.

"'Kane…" Ranma mumbled in his sleep.

"Ranma?" Akane smiled. "You stubborn jerk, what are you dreaming about?"

"Huh?" Ranma woke up groggy. His brain did a jump-start when he saw where he was and it was Akane next to him. "I'm sorry! Youhadabaddreamandafeverandyouwerethrashing!"

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane placed her hand on his forehead.

"You mean you're not gonna hit me?" Ranma eyed her warily.

"Why would I do that? Oh! I'm not going to hit you, but a few other people might receive a good whacking from my mallet. But I have a question for you; why didn't you tell me Ryoga was P-chan?"

"He made me promise on my honor, and I tried to tell you in other ways…" Ranma was worried; her dream must have made her understand a lot!

"Oh, okay. I guess I understand," Akane frowned. "I guess I just didn't listen to you very well, right?"

"Um, I don't know…"

"Can I get up now?" Akane smiled.

Ranma looked at her face first and then the position they were in. He released her immediately, hopped out of the window and onto the roof.

Akane was now a bit confused, but knew that Ranma must be embarrassed. She grabbed some clothes to change into and went to the bathroom to change.

"Akane thinks her dream was real, but it was a dream. At least now she knows about Ryoga. Why was she smiling at me? Did she really mean what she said to me last night?" Ranma was really bothered by all these questions.

"Hello Kasumi…"

"Shit! Tofu's here and he saw Kasumi!" Ranma ran back into the house and began guarding the bathroom door. When Akane opened the door, he pushed her back inside and joined her in the bathroom.

"Ranma, what's wrong?" Akane frowned.

"Tofu's here because you had a fever last night and he just saw Kasumi! I don't want him anywhere near you until he calms down!" Ranma pushed his back against the door.

"Ranma, you know he won't calm down for a day. I'm hungry, and your stomach is growling!" Akane crossed her arms in mock irritation.

"Um, I was growling at my thoughts…" Ranma tried to cover up for his stomach.

Akane brought her fist gently down on Ranma's head, not hurting him at all, "Did that knock any sense into you? Look; quit trying to fake the fact that you're hungry! I have to go mallet a few people and you don't want to get on that list."

"I'm not on that list?"

"No," Akane sighed. "Nabiki, my dad, Uncle Saotome, Ryoga or P-chan, Kuno, and Kodaichi, are."

"Akane! Where are you?" Kasumi called.

"In a minute!" Akane yelled back. "Ranma, think rationally, who is the only person that gets in Dr. Tofu's way when he gets around Kasumi?"

"Me?"

"Right! I promise I won't let Dr. Tofu near me, if you let me mallet your dad," Akane smiled cheerfully at him.

"You're serious?" Ranma was surprised when she nodded happily. "Okay, then." Ranma sighed and walked down the stairs with her.

"Ranma, do you want to help me mallet people?" Akane smiled at Ranma.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you saw Mousse kiss Shampoo and Ryoga hugging Ukyo, and Nabiki deserves it and so do both of our fathers. Maybe it'll stop mine from being such a cry baby."

"You think those guys make good couples?" Ranma chuckled.

"Now that you mention it, yeah!" Akane smiled happily at him. She spied P-chan at the table and growled, "Hello Ryoga." P-chan's eyes flew wide in shock. Right before he tried to attack Ranma, Akane malleted him into the floor.

"Hey, Ryoga… she found out on her own, I didn't tell her," Ranma smiled nervously as he saw a swirly eyed pig.

"Kasumi! I'd like to make a new rule for the house!" Akane smirked.

"You may, as long as it is within reason."

"No Ryoga's or pigs in the house," Akane smiled happily.

"That is within reason," Kasumi watched as Akane literally kicked P-chan out of the house.

"One down, so many more to go…" Akane grinned happily.

"You seem to be feeling better, Akane! I guess you two have a busy schedule, but make sure you eat something! Oh! Don't forget to pick up our cousin and her boyfriend at the train station this morning!"

"Thanks Kasumi!" Akane smiled. "Hey Kasumi, you know those cookies I made yesterday, could I have them in a bag?"

"You're not going to eat them!" Ranma yelped in worry.

"No, I know that I can't cook. The only way I might be able to cook is if you helped me, and that's not going to happen in this century! These can be used for Kuno and Kodaichi!"

"You're going to poison those two?"

"Nope, they're just going to be so sick that they won't be able to walk anywhere except to the bathroom for a week!" Akane smiled.

"You're serious?" Ranma swallowed nervously.

"No."

"Then what are you going to do with those?"

"You'll see!" Akane laughed as Ranma walked atop the fence.

"Akane…" Ranma frowned.

"Shh!" Akane hissed and pulled him off the fence. "Look! They're kissing again!"

Ranma was shocked to see Mousse and Shampoo kissing!

"Shampoo!" Akane called happily, "Nice to know that you've stopped chasing Ranma!"

"Ranma no like Shampoo, no be good husband-wife to Shampoo!" Shampoo slapped at Ranma.

Akane caught Shampoo's hand and glared at her, "Go back to kissing Mousse!"

"Violent-girl right! Shampoo… ignores past airen, for new, better airen! Go back to China tomorrow!" Shampoo danced back to Mousse and pulled him back inside the Nekohauten.

"Ranma, are you okay?" Akane placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah," Ranma was sad and happy at the same time.

"Do you want to go home? I could go and pick up Kagome and her boyfriend by…"

"No. I'm going with you," Ranma sighed tiredly. "I'm going to miss that bicycle landing on my head." Ranma and Akane laughed together and began walking down the street again.

"So, are you really okay?" Akane placed her hand on Ranma's shoulder again.

"Hey, I'm okay, didn't I say that already?" Ranma attempted to smirk.

"Ranma, we're friends, if nothing else," Akane let her hand slip off his shoulder and continued walking towards the train station.

"AKANE! Wait up!" Ranma called as he raced to catch up with her.

"Ranma, go home," Akane smiled weakly at him.

"Akane, I have a question for…"

"Huh?" Akane gasped in shock as they rounded the corner, because Ukyo was hugging Ryoga. Ranma was startled into looking up. He dropped his gaze back to Akane. They both continued walking side by side, in silence.

Finally, Ranma got tired of it. "Akane, I need to ask you a question."

"Okay," Akane looked at him sadly.

"You talked in your sleep last night… and you… said… you loved… me. Did you mean that?"

"Ranma…"

"Akane! I need to know!" Ranma stared her down.

"Yes."

"You… yes?" Ranma smiled happily. "Me too. I mean I love you too!"

"Really?" Akane smiled happily as she blushed.

"Yeah," Ranma blushed.

Akane kissed Ranma on his cheek and took his hand, "Common! We still have to get to the train station!"

Ranma laughed happily as he came out of his stupor from the kiss, picked her up, and carried her, the rest of the way to the train station.

"Kagome, where do you think this cousin of yours is?" a boy with white hair asked.

"We're a bit early, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled at him.

"Ranma! Slow down! We're going to miss the station!" a girl's voice squeaked.

"Akane, you worry too much," Ranma chuckled.

"Kagome!" Akane squealed happily when she saw her cousin. She jumped out of Ranma's arms and ran to her cousin.

"Akane!" Kagome smiled and hugged her cousin cheerfully.

"How are you?" Akane asked, "Have you found any more shards?"

"Yes! That's Inuyasha, he and some of my other friends help me get them! How are you?"

"Oh! That's Ranma! And I'm fine!" Akane laughed with her cousin, "So, how are you and your boyfriend?"

"Are you talking about that Homo bastard?" Inuyasha growled.

"I thought you were Kagome's boyfriend," Akane frowned.

"I'm not that Homo bastard!"

"No, Kagome always writes me and told me that Inuyasha was her unofficial boyfriend."

"AKANE!" Kagome turned ten different shades of red, while Inuyasha stood in shock, starring at Kagome.

"Ranma…" Akane began.

"GET DOWN!" Ranma yelled and knocked Akane down to the ground. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome and imitated Ranma. "Damnit! Why did Kodaichi have to show up?"

"Doesn't that mean that Kuno's close?" Akane looked worriedly at Ranma.

"You want Kuno?"

"I'll take him, but you be sure that she doesn't hit you with her paralyze roses!" Akane nodded and got into a fighting stance waiting for Kuno.

"Ah! My beauteous Akane Tendo! If you defeat me, you may date me!"

"Who says I want to? You stalker!" Akane screamed angrily and attacked Kuno.

"Akane, you okay?" Ranma yelled as Akane ducked Kuno's wooden sword.

"I'm fine, but I want you to train me!" Akane yelled back as she punched Kuno in the gut, and took out her mallet. "GO HOME KUNO!" Kuno was flying over everyone and towards his house at a terrifying speed.

"Akane!" Ranma grabbed her out of the way of one of Kodaichi's roses. "Kodaichi! GO HOME!" Ranma yelled angrily and kicked Kuno's sister in the same direction her brother had gone.

"Let's go!" Akane and Ranma grabbed the two suitcases, Kagome, and Inuyasha, and ran all the way to the Tendo's.

"WHY ARE WE RUNNING?" Inuyasha growled angrily.

"Well, you just met Kodaichi and Kuno…" Ranma replied. "They aren't the only ones around here that are a bit crazy. As a matter of fact, there are a lot of people you need to watch out for while you're in Nerima."

"Hey, Kagome, Inuyasha…" Akane managed to make her voice be heard, "Don't make bets with Nabiki! She's gotten worse since you last saw her, Kagome, and you know how she used to get!"

"Avoid cousin Nabiki, Kuno, and Kodaichi. Anyone else?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Happossai, Cologne, Shampoo, Mousse, Ukyo isn't too bad…" Ranma frowned.

"Azusa! Inuyasha, you'd be best to stay as far away from her as possible!" Akane gulped in worry.

"Why should I be afraid of a little girl?" Inuyasha glared.

"She has an obsession with calling guys by weird names and she'll want to get you into her clutches because of your ears! You were right Kagome, his ears are cute!" Akane grinned as she told Kagome the last bit.

"AKANE!" Kagome yelped and blushed, while Inuyasha smirked.

"Watch out for Ryoga, he might try to pick a fight with you, Inuyasha. He'll probably think he is in love when he sees Kagome," Ranma snorted.

"Oh, and don't forget to tell them about the curses!" Akane smiled.

"Akane, can't it wait until we get home? And I can't tell Ryoga's!"

"You only promised him you wouldn't tell me and I found out anyway!"

"Inuyasha and I have to tell you about the demons…" Kagome frowned when Akane and Ranma laughed.

"Kagome, Ranma's fought off GODS!" Akane smiled widely.

"Yeah, and whatever you do, don't either of you fight Shampoo! She'll try to make Inuyasha marry her or she'll try to kill Kagome…"

"Good thing she's leaving tomorrow, right Ranma!" Akane whispered.

"So this Shampoo girl is leaving, then who do we have to not worry about after tomorrow?" Inuyasha frowned.

"Well, Ukyo and Ryoga are together, Shampoo, Mousse, and Cologne are leaving… I guess the only threats we have to worry about are the pervert, Azusa, and the Kuno siblings!"

"What do you know, they have a Miroku in your time," Inuyasha muttered dully.

"Not quite. From what Kagome's told me, Miroku is less perverted than our district pervert," Akane frowned.

"Akane, you called me a pervert up until today," Ranma sighed.

"Yeah, but you have a reason, and you aren't really a pervert," Akane blushed.

"Akane," Ranma sighed and then began laughing.

"Oh! My Kagome-chan! You are still alive! How have you managed to stay so lovely all these years?" Happossai glomped onto Kagome.

"MIROKU!" Inuyasha growls and hurls the pervert all the way to China.

"That was Miroku?" Kagome gapes at Inuyasha in shock.

"No, now that I smell him, he's not. I guess I just thought of Miroku automatically."

"Well, the pervert shouldn't be back for a few months," Ranma chuckled. "Thanks, Inuyasha!"

"Feh! When do we eat?" Inuyasha grumped as everyone else laughed.

* * *

THE END… unless someone wants me to continue!


End file.
